


Great (Papa) Gozu: Meeting

by MalteseGeek96



Series: Dangan-ronpa stuff. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Monokuma robots, Parent-Child Relationship, mentions of machines being destroyed, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalteseGeek96/pseuds/MalteseGeek96
Summary: Snippets from a Danganronpa AU where Great Gozu raises a kid.





	1. It All Began With An Explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, had this finished for a while but hadn't posted it up since was waiting for a friend to Beta it. 
> 
> The Anime Danganronpa 3 finished, Now time to wait for a new game where we'll get attached to characters before they die.
> 
> Also if you liked this, than feel free to check out my tumblr: http://maltesegeek96.tumblr.com/post/150499256679/it-all-began-with-an-explosion
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and comment.

(Several weeks prior to Future Foundation killing game)

The Great Gozu, former SHSL wrestler, grunted as he threw another Monokuma-bot over his shoulder, dark knifes imbedding into the robot mid flight before landing on the ground in a crash of dust and sparks. The wrestler letting out a roar of victory before ramming into the remaining three machines, leaving broken black and white pieces in his wake, he proudly stood straight and dusted his suit as he was approached by a man in a dark red coat, sheeting his knifes within his sleeves.

“Intel was right about the increased activity here.” The former SHSL blacksmith stated with a stoic tone, reaching into one of his pockets and tossing a brightly colored macaroon up into the air before catching it in his mouth.

“Still, there are too many machines for a normal attack.” Gozu scowled behind his mask as he kicked aside the remains of one of the many machines that had swarmed the area. The broad shouldered man gazed upon the old warehouse district the two Future Foundation heads were in, the buildings long since abandoned years prior to the tragedy. “Still think this is where Souda is hiding at?”

“Gekkogahara and Munukata believe so, otherwise we wouldn’t be here.“Izayoi said, twirling a knife between his fingers as the two approached the main warehouse, the only building around that seemed to have any power. “Besides, even if it’s not him, might find one of the others.”

“Besides the Mechanic, the only ones whose locations we can’t account for are the Chef,and the Team Manager. Though Nidai is known for fighting his own battles rather than use machines.” Gozu listed off, his voice lowered from his usual volume though still loud as the two snuck towards one of the doors, the masked wrestler breathing in from his nose to see if there was the scent of cooking… Nothing, but the almost constant smell of ash and decay.

 _‘Cross off the Chef then.’_ He thought as he signaled for Izayoi to wait, the blonde man’s fingers twitching slightly as he prepared to strike. Gozu stepping up to the door and slowly counting down with one hand, the former blacksmith pulling out a dark blade that didn’t seem possible to fit within his jacket. The wrestler gave the bolted door a powerful kick, sending it flying within the warehouse and instantly smashing a few Monokuma-bots that had been standing behind it… Only for the multiple bear-like robots which had filled the rest of the floor to surge towards the two Future Foundation heads.

The two men held their ground against the wave of mechanical enemies. Great Gozu, not needing to hold back his strength, punched and slammed the robots as they came within reach, receiving a few cuts when he failed to dodge a swipe in time. Izayoi, on the other hand, kept his distance from the black and white monstrosities as he precisely threw knifes and daggers into the machines vital sections, only needing his sword when a stray Monokuma grew too close to him. The building quickly filling with broken machines along with the sounds of screeching metal and the almost maniacal recorded laughs of the Monokuma’s.

After what seemed like a blur of mere minutes, the two stood at the center of the warehouse, Izayoi walking about and pulling out the intact daggers from some of the Monokuma ‘corpses’, whilst Gozu panted as he approached one of the walls, hand on a wound as he looked around, examining the building interior as he built a theory. “The warehouse hasn’t been converted into a workshop.” The former wrestler said as he crouched down, stifling a groan as he aggravated one of his cuts, lifting up a half crushed Monokuma head, the white half caved in from one of his punches. “And these don’t appear to be upgraded in anyway.”

"So, no Mechanic."Izayoi finished the thought, swiftly throwing a knife into the remains of a Monokuma that had began to twitch. Satisfied it wasn’t going to start up, the blacksmith pulled out another brightly colored sweet from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "Tch, This was a waste.”

"It’s not a waste!” Gozu practically shouted as he raised his voice to his usual volume, standing up tall. “We know the remnants of Ultimate Despair have some interest here, otherwise we wouldn’t see so many Monokuma-bots, Jacka-”

**_*BANG*_ **

Gozu was interrupted as the two foundation heads immediately turned towards the source of the muffled noise, looking up a rusted stairway where the only place it could have originated was a closed door. The two looked at one another before quickly heading up, hearing the stairs creak loudly under their feet as they rushed towards the door, Gozu noticing how it looked to have recently been slashed by claws. They stood before the door as another bang erupted from within, though not as loud as the first one, Gozu recognizing the noise to be solid wood slamming on concrete.

"Enough!” The former wrestler announce before tackling into the door, hearing the sound of a lock breaking as the two broke in. The large room taking up most of the secondary floor looking to be an old supervisor’s office with the back door and window boarded up, two rotted planks of wood on the floor showing the source of the sound as the short, hoodie wearing, person who had been removing the boards from the door froze as the foundation heads burst into the room, turning to them revealing that-

"You’re a child.” A surprised Gozu said as the young, thin, dirt covered face stared at the two stunned adults from under his hood. Fear and panic visible in his grey eyes before he recovered from his shock,turning back and quickly pulled at the last board blocking the door marked ‘EXIT’. The rotten wood quickly breaking from the light pressure and clattering onto the floor before the small boy scrambled to open the door.

"Wait.” The wrestler called out as the two recovered from their shock and ran to close the distance between them and the escaping boy, watching as he opened the door and rushed through…only to skid to a stop as he come face to face with a Monokuma, wearing a green helmet and body armor. Before the boy could scream in fright, three knifes imbedded into the robot’s face simultaneously, hitting both eyes and the line separating the two half of its face. Gozu quickened his pace whilst Izayoi stayed back prepared for more of the monochrome bears, watching the hoodie wearing boy step back from the doorway as the Bomber Monokuma collapsed face first, sparks erupting as the knifes dug in.

"Kid, are you okay?” Gozu asked calmly as he approached the shaking boy, trying to be less intimidating as he quieted his normally booming voice. As he stepped closer the Monokuma’s hand suddenly opened up, revealing a grenade which rolls out of its palm, leaving behind the pin.

"MOVE!” Great Gozu shouted as soon as he spotted the explosive, grabbing the small kid and carrying him in his arms before rushing towards the door they came in from, the former SHSL blacksmith already gone as the two made it through the doorway. Gozu barely made it to the first step of the stairway when the grenade went off, the explosive force tearing through the wall and throwing the two into the air, the wrestler taking the brunt of the explosion as they landed on the ground with a thud. Gozu biting back a yell as he felt a sharp pain along his right side, the wrestler ignoring his pain as he checked on the kid in his arms, worry in his gut as the boy remained silent.

"Kid.“ Gozu began to said, stopping as he coughed before he moved to check the boy properly, as he looked at his face the foundation head froze, the boy’s grey eyes were now closed, blood originating from his forehead trailed down across the right side of his pale face.

Gozu called out to Izayoi as his vision began to darken, forcing himself to stay awake till he sees the blacksmith as he needed to get the kid help. It was long before Gozu saw him approach, Izayoi covered in dust but not appearing wondered. Gozu watched as he spotted the wrestler, quickly calling in for medical before rushing to apply first aid, Gozu’s fought against the encroaching darkness to say what he hoped, no, what he knew wouldn’t be his last words before he passed out.

"Save the kid.”


	2. Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaking in a hospital, The Great Gozu goes in search of the boy he rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been proof-read by the great Esqui-Squirrel on Tumblr.

(Several weeks prior to Future Foundation killing game)

A dull, constant beeping greeted a groggy Great Gozu as he awoke in a surprisingly pristine, white bed. The former wrestler groaned, blinking away his blurred vision as he reached a hand up to rub his forehead, stopping midway as he saw several wires and IV lines across his left arm and disappearing under cloth to his chest. Confusion filled his mind as he tried to recall how he had gotten injured. The foggy memories began to surface, Munakata briefing him and Izayoi about suspicious activity…the two arriving at the warehouse…clearing through the waves of cackling Monokuma’s…the grenade blast…the boy.

 _‘The boy!’_ Gozu immediately shot up as the image of the child from the warehouse came to mind, remembering how pale he looked as blood trailed down from his hair line. The foundation head looked around the room he was in, finally noticing how it was bare save for his bed, his mask resting on a table by his side, and the heart monitor he was attached to. Gozu groaned as he shifted his body over, finding his suit now replaced with a hospital gown along with most of his upper right side covered in bandages, aching as he moved to stand up. Gozu reached for his mask and tightened the straps as he put it on. He yanked the wires and IV’s off his body, ignoring the blaring alarm from the monitors as he made it through the doorway into the hall. The former wrestler barely made it a few feet before a voice called out.

“You should be resting.”

Gozu stopped in his tracks and looked back seeing the former SHSL Pharmacist, Seiko Kimura, head towards him followed by two worried personnel in medical uniforms.

“Kimura, where’s the boy?”

The pharmacist simply raised an eyebrow at the wrestler that towered over her as she stood in front of him, the orderlies staying behind her whilst one of them ran into his room to turn off the rapid alarm from the heart monitor before taking their original place.

“Since last checked, he was stable. He sustained mild burns along with a concussion and fractured arm from the explosion. I had been told he just woke up.” Seiko said, letting out an exasperated sigh before pausing in thought for a moment before addressing the wrestler. “I’m on my way to check up on him. You can accompany me, on the condition you return to your room afterwards.”

The Great Gozu and the medics were surprised by the offer, the wrestler recovering first as he smiled behind his mask, moving his arm over his chest as he bend slightly forward in respect. “Thank you Kimura.”

“Don’t thank me. I know if I were to force you back to your room, you’ll just break out and find the kid’s room yourself.” The masked woman stated her intention as she stepped around Gozu and began to head down the hall, followed by the injured wrestler whilst the personnel shook their heads before returning to their work. The two former Hope’s Peak students walked in silence, the only sounds being the light click of Seiko’s heels and the dull steps of Gozu’s bare feet, the wrestler moving with a slight limp as to avoid aggravating his injured back. The pharmacist glanced back at him before slowing down to let Gozu catch up.

“How bad is the pain?” Gozu looked down at Seiko who had asked the question. The shorter pharmacist seeming to analyze how he was moving, specifically his injured side.

“It’s fine Kimura, just sore is all.”

Seiko looked at him skeptically, glancing down at how the wrestler was practically limping. She gave a tired sigh, reaching into one of her suit pockets and pulling out a medicine bottle, tipping out a few pills into her other hand before handing them to Gozu. “Take these, and try to to aggravate your injuries more so.”

Gozu was about to protest when the usually cold pharmacist leveled him a look that clearly said ‘Don’t-even-try arguing’,

“Thank you, Kimura.” He responded instead, waiting till the two approached the elevator before taking the medication. Seiko removing one of her gloves to press the thumb scanner as he undid one of the straps of his mask, which covered his mouth, and swallowed down the pills. The wrestler letting out a deep breath as they took immediate effect, his aches feeling relief.

“You’re welcome.” Seiko stated whilst putting her glove back on, averting her eyes which displayed pride as the two entered the lift, the doors closing behind them before it began to move. To Gozu’s confusion instead of going down to the floors dedicated for injured civilians, they were going up towards the restricted floors.

“Why was the boy placed here?” The Great Gozu asked, turning to face the former SHSL Pharmacist as the elevator doors opened to reveal their floor, the wrestler knowing this was designated for persons of interest for the Foundation.

“After Munakata was informed of the situation, he ordered the kid be moved to this floor. Especially after certain…questions were raised.” Kimura explained, carefully deciding on the word to use as the two heads made their way down one of the many silent hallways that made up the floor, Seiko leading as Gozu only became more confused. Before the wrestler could ask any more questions the two division heads turned a corner, entering another empty hallway, save for a nervous medical personnel seeming to stand guard beside one of the many doors.

“Yamagishi, why are you outside?” Seiko asked, earning what sounded like a startled squeak from the scrubs wearing worker who jumped at the pharmacist’s voice, turning to face them and seeming to go considerably pale at the sight of the two division heads.

“M-Ms. K-Kimura, you’ve a-arrived. A-And the G-G-Great Gozu.” The young, nervous, dark haired man stuttered as he bowed in respect towards the two.

“You haven’t answered my question…And where’s Kuwakami?”

This question, and the agitated expression on Seiko’s face, were met with apologies and more stammering from the young medic, only getting worse as he shrunk back from the intimidating presence of the Division Heads. This continued on much to the pharmacist’s ire, and the wrestler’s confusion, till the sound of a door closing filled the hallway followed by a voice as a woman with short real hair walked into view, not yet seeing the high level foundation members.

“Okay, he’s not in the supply closet. I swear if Kimura doesn’t kill us after this, I will destroy you for losing the kid and..” the woman, Kuwakami, stopped mid rant as she looked up to berate her fellow co-worker only to see the irate face of Seiko, Gozu’s hands clenched tight, and Yamagishi an even worse stuttering mess than usual. Kuwakami swore under her breath before stepping closer, taking her place beside the panicking medic. “We can explain.”

 _‘He’s missing!’_ Gozu thought, feeling his knuckles go white, a protective instinct seeming to take over as he glared down at the medics, one looking like he was close to having a panic attack, whilst the other seemed more focused on inflicting a punishment on her coworker rather than worrying about the lost boy.

“You lost the boy?” Seiko stated slowly, trying to understand how the two personnel in front of her could have been so incompetent, whilst she reached into her pocket and palmed her cellphone, preparing to call security if they were needed for a search.

“It’s not that bad, he’s stuck on this floor.” Yamagishi said quickly, trying to reassure the pharmacist, only to wilt and whimper under the combined glare of the three around him.

Kuwakami sighed, turning to face the division heads as she ran a hand through her close cut hair. “He’s right. Without any of our fingerprints, the kid’s not getting off the floor.” She reasoned.

“Then where is he?” To the young medics surprise it wasn’t Seiko who asked but Gozu, his voice coming out as more of a growl as he towered over the two, earning a raised eyebrow from Seiko, a panicked gasp from Yamagishi as he shrank behind the other medic, and a light flinch from Kuwakami, nervous sweat forming on her forehead.

“W-we don’t know. After we checked his room I left Yamagishi at the door in case the kid came back whilst I searched though all the rooms and still didn’t find him.” Kuwakami defended as she tried to hide her worry as she felt the eyes of the bull masked foundation member burn through her.

“You certain you checked every where?” Seiko asked, pulling out her phone with a sigh as she already dreaded the excess paperwork that would be filling her near future.

“Of course, we searched his room thinking he was just hiding before I tore through the other rooms.“Kuwakami explained as Yamagishi stepped out from behind her, despite being taller than her, and began to list off where they searched.

“We checked the bathroom, in the closet, inside the cupboards, behind the desk and bed.”

“Under the bed?”

Gozu asked, surprising the two medics who stopped in their list before looking at each other as it suddenly dawned on them, earning a groan from the division heads, Seiko putting her phone back in her pocket before the two brushed passed the paled medics, the pharmacist telling them to wait outside whilst Gozu got down on his knees and pulled back the low hanging sheets, looking under the bed and meeting a pair of frightened, grey eyes.

“Found him.” Gozu called back, Seiko following him into the room, leaving the two stammering medics in the hall as the wrestler kept his focus on the boy, shock and terror visible in his eyes, scrambling to the side farthest from the division head. “Hey. It’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.” Gozu immediately said, moving back as the boy tried to shrink into the shadows as he kept his panicked eyes on the wrestler.

“Could you come out from under there?” Gozu heard Seiko ask, the boy adamantly shaking his bandaged head as he glanced towards the pharmacist.

“He said ‘no’ Kimura.” Gozu answered for the silent boy, glancing back at Seiko. The pharmacist letting out an irritated sigh as she rubbed the palm of her hand against her face, Gozu looked back at the kid before deciding a way to start. “Ah, I’m sorry,”

“Hmm?” This phrase sparked a curious expression on both the boy and Seiko before the wrestler continued.

“I had forgotten the introduction. I am the Great Gozu,” The wrestler said, raising his voice to his usual boisterous volume before softening it as the boy flinched from the loud noise. “And this here is Seiko Kimura.” He gestured towards the pharmacist, “Do you mind telling us your name?”

The boy was silent as he seemed to decide whether or not to answer, looking away from the adults and bitting his lip before speaking, voice soft and under-used that Gozu just barely heard what he said.

“Your name’s ‘Jun Ishikawa’?” Gozu asked for confirmation, earning a quick nod from the boy. “A fine name that is, young man.” The wrestler said proudly, smiling under his mask as his words earn him a smile and blush from the young boy.

“Glad you two are bonding. But can you get the boy out so I can do a check up.” Gozu and a startled Jun looked at Seiko, the division head growing impatient as she waited. The wrestler got back down to get the young boy out.

“…Won’t hurt?” Jun asked quietly, fear flashed in his eyes as he glanced between Gozu and Seiko for the answer.

“Don’t worry, no harm will come to you. I promise.” The Great Gozu swore to the young boy, Jun looking at the wrestler in silence for a couple of seconds before nodding, shifting his position to crawl out from under the bed. “There we go.” The division head said as he helped Jun up and on to the bed, the young boy’s light hospital gown covered by the dark hoodie he had been wearing, covered in a layer of dust and various darker splotches that Gozu was certain was dried blood.

“I need to check your injuries, remove that hoodie.” Seiko ordered sternly, frowning behind her respirator mask as she saw the dust that covered the boy, ignoring the glare from Gozu for her forcefulness. Jun frowned before following her orders and unzipped his hoodie, taking a sharp inhale as he moved his injured arm before Gozu helped him out to lessen any movement that would aggravate his injuries, folding it over the back of a chair.

“Great, now hold out your arms.” Seiko instructed as Jun stared at her, holding out his arms as the pharmacist pulled back the sleeves of the hospital gown to examine him. Gozu stayed close, arms crossed of his chest as he noticed how the young boy seemed to flinch when Seiko began the check up, the former SHSL Wrestler clenched his fists as he saw the now exposed arms, the right one covered in bandages obviously injured from the explosion, however the left was covered in a collage of black and purple bruises, each injury at a different rate of recovery, along with a dark bruise going around his wrist looking to Gozu like marks left by being forcibly restrained.

“Care to tell us where you got these?” Seiko said with a neutral tone after she examined his bandaged arm, turning her attention to the bruise littered limb before it was pulled from her grasp as Jun seemed to close in on himself, holding his arms close as he looked down.

“…Grown ups…” The young boy said, confusing the two division heads before Gozu realized what he meant, leaning towards Seiko and telling her.

“The warehouse we found him in was less than half a day’s trek from Towa City.”

This caused the Pharmacist to sigh and shake her head before continuing the examination, having the injured boy follow a light with his eyes, checking his pulse, along with his heart and breathing rate, the last test resulting in a series of harsh, body shaking coughs. The wrestler quickly handing a glass of water to the child as Seiko wrote down notes in his file on the desk.

“Alright, we’re done here. You’ll have to stay a while as you recover from your injuries, and I’d like to make sure that cough wasn’t anything serious.” The Pharmacist said as she opened one of the desk draws and pulled out a medicine bottle, kicking the drawer close as she poured out some of the syrup into a spoon. “I just need you to take some medicine to help with the pain.”

The boy looked at the liquid offered to him dubiously, glancing at Gozu who gave a reassuring nod, before taking the spoonful and swallowing it down. Jun scrunching up his face from the taste it left in his mouth.

“I know it tastes bad, but it helps.” The wrestler said, passing the water back to Jun to wash down the bitter taste left by the medicine. The Great Gozu was about to ask him more questions, when a yawn escaped from the young boy, his eyelids starting to droop as he began to sway, Gozu quickly catching him and lowering him down as Jun seemed to have immediately passed out. The division head looked to the pharmacist, only to see her not look at all worried at how quickly the young boy fell asleep.

“What was that medicine, Kimura?” Gozu inquired, his voice coming out as a growl, though the threatening image was broken as Gozu pulled the sheet over the sleeping boy. Careful not to wake Jun as he gently lifted the boy’s head to place a pillow underneath. The wrestler facing the pharmacist as he finished, finding her observing him as she finished writing in the file.

“Just something to help him rest.” Seiko responded as she closed the file, leaving it on the desk as she walked passed Gozu and opened the door, surprising Yamagishi and Kuwakami as the two seemed to have been trying to eavesdrop on what was going on in the room. “The patient should be up within five hours, make sure you don’t lose him again.” She ordered the two medics who flinched at the last comment as Seiko walked past them, heading back to the elevator. As she left them Gozu approached, closing the door behind him before speaking in his usual, boisterous tone;

“When he awakens, have me informed immediately. Got it?” He huffed out as the young medical personnel could only nod in agreement, letting out a breath of relief as the wrestler left them to join the masked pharmacist at the closed elevator door.

“You’re acting…paternal.” Seiko said as the two entered the lift, struggling to find the right word as she spoke out what she had observed.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, no. Just pleasantly surprised is all.” Seiko commented back, deciding not to point out wrestler’s lack of denial to her statement as the two returned to Gozu’s floor. “Besides, you agreed to return to your room now.”

The Great Gozu sighed before stepping out of the elevator, looking back at the companion as she didn’t step off.

“I have to return to my lab, I’ll be back soon.” She explained before pushing one of the buttons, closing the doors and leaving Gozu alone in the hallway before he made his way back to his room.


	3. Show Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of recovering for both Gozu and Ishikawa, past connections shake the Foundation as a one sided trial begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to be more continuous with updates, please give your opinion/criticisms in comments.

"G-Good morning, Ms. Kimura."

"...Good morning." The former SHSL Pharmacist said in response to the greeting she received as she entered the room. She looked at the bed where Jun Ishikawa sat on, his hospital gown exchanged for dark knee length shorts and a green hoodie, both now clean of dust and filth. The division head stepped in, closer the door behind her before approaching the young boy for the check up, her gloved hands stoping midair when he flinched. Seiko mumbled out a soft apology before she resumed, having spent two weeks getting used to the boy's nervous habits.

"Gozu's not here today?" Seiko asked as she had Jun pull up his sleeves, distracting him with simple questions as she checked his once bruise covered arms, now only coated with faded blue blotches though the marks across his wrists were still visible to see. The pharmacist continued her examination as the boy thought through his sentence, the room in a rare silence since most of the time it was filled by the boisterous wrestler telling true (if often exaggerated) stories to Jun whenever the division head visited the young boy.

"Mr. Gozu said he had a meeting. But he would be back after." The boy said slowly, Kimura quietly sighing, knowing where the wrestler would be as she stepped back, letting Jun pull down his sleeves before grabbing a stethoscope and focusing on her work. The division head making basic idle conversation as she finished up the check up, relieved that the infection that had formed in his lungs seemed to have cleared up thanks to the improved medication, filling in the details within the medical file. The silence between the two broken as someone knocked on the door, two uniformed guards barging in, their intimidating presence making the young boy shrink back under their sight whilst the pharmacist simply let out a tired sigh.

"Is this really necessary?"

"The co-director ordered it." One of the guards responded.

Kimura turned from the security staff to face the now shivering child, his fright filled face and flinching nature not deterring the medic as she stepped close. "Ishikawa, I'm afraid there's something of a...problem."

"P-p-problem?" He ask, stammer coming back as he grew close to panic.

Before Seiko answered his question, one of the guards stepped forward, ignoring how the young boy flinched with terror as he forced Jun's arms out before slapping a pair of handcuffs across his wrists.

"I'm sorry but... you're under arrest."

-—————

"This is bullshit!" The Great Gozu practically bellowed as he stood, slamming his hand on the stone table and shaking the ceramic cups presented before the other Foundation Division Heads. The members at attendance having different reactions to the outburst; On his side Tengan, Kirigiri, and Izayoi seeming unaffected, the elderly chairman resumed to drink his tea, whilst the stoic blacksmith ate another brightly colored macaroon. The young detective gazed at the wrestler, seeming to analyze him as she calmly drank from her own teacup, writing down a note in her journal.

On the other side of the table sat Bandai, Mitarai, and Gekkogahara. The large farmer grabbing the clattering cup in front of him with the nervous animator next to him paling at the wrestler's action, and whilst the wheelchair bound therapist seemed unaffected, the cartoon rabbit on her monitor, Usami, was clutching its ears nervously with an exaggerated shiver.

At the head of the table sat the co-director Kyosuke Munakata, Former SHSL Class President, who gave Gozu a look of indifference to his loud outburst. The white haired man simply returned his gaze at the papers before him. "Great Gozu, this is a matter that had to be done. I understand you wouldn't accept this easily but-"

"You're arresting a child! How would anyone accept that?" Gozu raised his voice more as he again slammed his fist into the marble table, cracks now originating from where his hand hit as the division heads could only watch as the Great Gozu's anger seemed to increase. The masked wrestler's breath seeming to come out as steam as his eyes shone scarlet through his mask.

"The accusation against the boy being a Remnant of Despair is not a simple decision but could not be ignored. Especially since there is evidence which proves his guilt." Munakata spoke in a strong, calm tone that made everyone listen. The former Class president added the information of the existence of evidence as he saw Gozu about to counter, his words shocking not only the wrestler into silence, but surprised many of the other heads as well.

"What evidence would that be?" Kirigiri asked, seeing from the looks of the other division heads that this was the first any of them had heard of evidence.

Before Munakata could elaborate, the door to the conference room opened. The heads turned to the party entering, seeing Kimura walk in followed by two guards. When the pharmacist moved to head towards her own seat across from Gozu, she revealed the silent boy that had been standing behind her, looking like he had been crying as his arms were weighed down by the handcuffs.

"YOU HANDCUFFED HIM!?" The masked wrestler roared, his voice filled with indignant fury shaking the room. Everyone flinching from the strength of the Great Gozu anger, as he diverted his attention towards the two now sweating guards, taking a deep breath as he saw Jun cowering in fear too. "Remove them. Now." He ordered, voice even with barely controlled wrath, causing the guards to shake with even more terror.

"T-the Co-Director is the only one with authorization to give that order...sir." One of the guards responded, trying his best to swallow down his fear and not audibly sigh in relief as the wrestler, along with the other seated members, turned to face Munakata.

"It does seem to be an extreme to restrain such a young child." Tengan voiced his opinion, followed by the other Division Heads speaking up.

"We haven't decided him guilty yet. To treat a kid like this is just wrong." Gekkogahara spoke through her monitor, the animated rabbit looking to stand tall.

"And if he is a Remnant, it's clear the members in this room are more than competent to incapacitate him should he retaliate." Kirigiri stated practically, not taken aback as Gozu spared a glare at her for insinuating the child was a member of Despair. Whilst the detective said this, Izayoi produced one of his daggers as if to agree with her statement.

"When you pluck freshly sprouted wheat because they look similar to weeds, all you'll get is an empty stomach." Bandai told one of his sayings, his child-like voice not helping the strained tension in the room.

"...Huh. T-that actually made sense, at least the first part." Mitarai said, genuinely surprised that the farmer's usually random expressions actually held relevance in the discussion.

Seiko sighed as she lifted up her studded respirator mask and took a sip of the tea, placing it back in its place before speaking. "It's overkill to handcuff the kid, even if it's a precaution. In the weeks the boy has been in medical, I can say he's about as harmless as a plush doll."

The co-director scanned the division heads before leveling a look to the guards. "Remove the restraints." He ordered, the guards acknowledged as they followed the command, removing the handcuffs and giving a salute before stepping out of the room to stand guard, leaving the child to stay where he stood.

"T-thank you." The young boy said, his voice barely audible as he looked up the the division heads, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs seemed to have worsen his bruises.

"Jun Ishikawa, are you aware why you're brought here?" Munakata spoke up, looking down at the startled child, who only shook his head at the question. "You stand here accused of being a Remnant of Despair." The former class president stated, earning mumbles of disagreement from some of the division heads, Jun's eyes widened in fright, shaking his head faster as he mumbled, 'I'm not' over and over.

"Munakata, this isn't right. The boy deserves a fair trial."

"There's a problem with that," To Gozu's surprise it wasn't Munakata who countered him but Kirigiri, "the mere accusation of being a part of Ultimate Despair is a death sentence, often leading to the accused being killed by a mob before decision of guilt is presented. And since the accused this time is a child-"

"Such an execution would only cause despair, especially if it is discovered he was innocent." Tengan continued, realizing where the detective was going.

"Precisely," Kirigiri agreed before moving her sight from the division heads towards the head of the table where Munakata sat. "I deduce that's why this trial is being held in secret, so if Ishikawa is found innocent he won't be a victim of mob justice. Counter-wise; if he's guilty then the foundation won't deal with public outrage following his execution. Am I wrong?"

"Hmm, as expected from the former SHSL detective. You are correct." The co-director said, earning more discourse between the division heads, especially from the Great Gozu, before their raised voices quiet down to murmurs as Munakata stood tall. "We will argue over opinion later. Now we must see this trial to the end. And for a start, Ishikawa."

"Y-yes." Jun stammered out, hands fidgeting with his sleeves as he tried to sink into the shadows of his hoodie.

"Do you have affiliations with the group called 'Warriors of Hope'?"

The young boy gasped and looked up, face paling as he stood there in shock. "W-what?"

"Are you friends with a bunch of kids who called themselves the Warriors of Hope?" Bandai re-phrased the question. Ignoring how Gozu was openly glaring Munakata, the wrestler's knuckles white as he gripped the stone table.

"...No." The young boy responded, shaking his head as he avoided looking the grown ups in the eye, biting the inside of his cheek nervously, feeling Munakata's gaze burn through him.

"...You're certain?"

"I don't know them." He spoke quickly, looking down as the Great Gozu stood.

"Munakata. Jun has said he isn't affiliated with the Warriors. Why is it relevant to badger him about it?" The wrestler said, seeing how the co-director seemed to be deep in thought before turning his gaze away from the young boy to one of the division heads."

"Mitarai," Munakata's voice surprising the animator it was directed at. "The box." His order seeming to confuse Ryota before he nodded and stood with understanding, reaching under his chair and pulling out a simple cardboard box, handing it over to the co-director before returning back to his seat.

"What is this?" Tengan asked, the division heads watching as Munakata stood tall and removed the lid of the box,

"Evidence." He stated, reaching in and pulling out what looked to be a hardback book with a tag on the spine.

"Huh, that's mine." Jun blurted out quietly, flinching when Munakata glared at him.

"This was recovered at the site where the Great Gozu and Sonosuke Izayoi discovered you, damaged by the explosion. It took the skill of the former SHSL Book-Maker from the 10th division to restore it." The former class-president announced to the members, opening the journal and handing it to Tengan.

"Oh, your penmanship is admirable young man." The elderly director praised as he looked through pages. The Great Gozu glanced over to Jun, seeing the boy nervously biting on the sleeve of his hoodie as he shivered in his seat, ignoring the praise he was given. Before the wrestler could check on the boy properly his attention was pulled back to the meeting, seeing Tengan's small smile now replaced with a frown as he continued to search through the pages.

"Director, read aloud the contents of the journal." Munakata requested, Tongan looking back at the boy, giving a tired sigh and clearing his throat before he read out what was written.

" _'Big Bro Nagisa gave me this book to write in. He told me it would help with speaking. He used really big words I don't know to explain how it would help.'_ ", Tengan paused, having to turn the page to continue. " _'Today, Big Sis Monaka told us she plans to make a paradise for all kids. Where every kid will be wanted. Where I'll be wanted. She made me helper for the Hero class. I'll be helping Big Bro Masaru. I can't wait to make the Hope for all the kids.'_ " He turned the page again, his frown deepening more. " _'Big Bro Masaru said we'd be going Demon Hunting. He was laughing as he said all grown ups should be killed for being demons. I know my mom wasn't good but...I don't want her dead. I'll ask Big Sis Monaka if he was right.'_ " The Chairman said as the conference room remained silent, Tengan having to flip through several pages either blank or filled with scribbles before continuing. " _'I hate Big- no. I hate Towa. I wish she was dead. I wish...'_ "The elderly man paused, looking up from the book towards the young boy, sympathy heavy in his eyes as he resumed, voice filled with melancholy. " _'I wish I was dead. I wish she had killed me.'_ " He finished, closing the journal as the division heads were silent, letting the words sink in.

"Ishikawa," Munakata's voice broke the silence as he addressed the child. "Do you still claim you aren't affiliated with the Warriors of Hope?"

"I-I.. I didn't..." Jun stuttered, his small hands griping the draw strings of his hoodie. The young boy struggling to form a proper defense, mouth opening but no proper sound coming out as he felt not only the co-director's gaze burn through him, but the other members looking at him.

"Munakata!" Gozu stood as he saw how the young boy couldn't proper defend himself. "This does not prove anything."

"The boy himself confirmed that the journal is his."

"The book is, I don't argue with that. But we cannot be certain the writing's are indeed his." Gozu countered, his insinuation earning the attention of the other heads.

"You're implying that since we can not confirm if the journal entries were written by Ishikawa, that he is innocent. Correct?" Kirigiri summarized the wrestler's argument, earning a nod from Gozu as she resumed looking through the journal that was handed to her, analyzing its contents.

"Then let's have him write something and compare it to the book." Mitarai suggested.

"But Ishikawa could alter his writing style, such as use his non-dominant hand, with the new sample and make it hard to compare." Gekkogahara pointed out, the Usami avatar on her monitor seeming to sort through papers.

"The lamb dressed in wolves clothing doesn't show off its colors." Bandai said, the members ignoring the expression as they continued speaking.

"Don't you have truth serum or whatever to make sure he doesn't lie?" Izayoi said, seeming to glare at the pharmacist as he tossed another sweet into his mouth.

"I do, however due to the medication Ishikawa's already taking, the serum could result in fatal consequences." Seiko explained, having to take a breath to control her anger as she glared back at the blacksmith.

"Hmm, the journal is but one piece of evidence." Munakata spoke out, quieting the, in his opinion, pointless discussion between the division heads. "There was more found."

"W-What do you mean?" Mitarai asked what was on the other heads minds, all watching as Munakata pulled out what seemed to be a piece of paper, the ones closest to the co-director seeing it to be a photo of sorts.

"W-w-where d-did you g-g-get that?" The divisions head looked towards the unexpected voice at the other end of the table, finding Jun practically biting the joint of his thumb as he looked at them with what could only be described as sheer terror.

"It was found within the journal, protected from the blast." Munakata said, unaffected by Ishikawa's expression, he placed the picture down on the table before pulling out a simple remote from his pocket and pressing the button, the monitors behind him now displaying the image that was on the photograph.

The members that didn't get a clear view of the physical copy drew their breath sharply, shocked at what they saw. The image on the screens showed two elementary kids, a boy and a girl, in front of a balcony of sorts overlooking a city. The boy wearing a green hoodie, _Jun Ishikawa_ , looking at the camera in surprise as if he had just realized someone was taking the photo, hands cupped together preventing the audience from seeing what he was holding. The girl looked slightly older, seated in a wheelchair and wearing what seemed to be a knee-length black dress, short green hair tied with a ribbon, her eyes close as she was caught mid-laugh.

_Monaka Towa._

The division heads began to murmur between one another, though Gozu didn't hear them as he looked back at Jun, seeing the young boy looking down as he'd seemed to have grown shade paler, hands limp at his side as he seemed to try keeping his breathing at a steady rate.

"Jun, I-"

"Ishikawa." Gozu was interrupted by Munakata, the former class president glaring down at the young boy before reaching back into the box, pulling out a small silver item and sliding it across the length of the table. The Great Gozu saw the belonging in better detail as it slowed down near the child, seeing it to be a silver, four pointed star badge. Jun gasped as he saw it, shaking hands grabbing it hesitantly.

"Do you still wish to deny being affiliated to Towa and the Warriors of Hope?" Munakata asked again, seeming to expect a proper answer, only to instead receiving a stuttering mess of a defense as Jun avoided eye contact, strugglingto form his sentence.

"N-no, I-I mean I-"

"So you admit to being a part of this group?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"You took part in bringing the destruction of Towa City." Munakata interrupted the boy, seeming to have already decided the boy's guilt.

"H-huh." Jun stuttered, finally looking up, grey eyes wavering in fear as he faced the adults before him. "N-no I-"

"Ishikawa." The co-director spoke slowly, growing irritated. "You were a member of the Warriors of Hope, who brought about the massacre of Towa City in the name of despair. Yes or no?"

"Um...Y-yes, I w-was a p-p-part of them. But-" Jun struggled to speak up, body shaking with panic, unable to finish as Munakata began to speak again.

"That confession, and the evidence before us, is proof of your guilt."

"Munakata! ENOUGH!" The Great Gozu stood, clenched fist hitting the table hard as he glared down at the co-director. Everyone in the room quickly moving back in shock at the wrestler's sudden action, all except for Munakata who seemed to glare back at him.

"Great Gozu, I understand you want to believe in Ishikawa's innocence, but his words and the evidence only confirm his role in the slaughter of the adults, and-"

"NO!" A shout sounded out in the room interrupting Munakata, shocking the members as they realized the outburst didn't come from the bull-masked wrestler, all turning to see Jun Ishikawa standing up, eyes shimmering with tears.

"What did you say?"

"NO! I-I DIDN'T DO IT!" The young boy continued to shout, his voice cracking at the end before he took a breath. "I didn't do what you said. I didn't hunt any demons. I didn't kill anyone. I didn't do anything." He kept saying, voice getting quieter as he began to breath heavily. "I...didn't...do anything..." He repeated over and over as he slumped back into his seat, tears falling from his flushed face freely as he cried silently, the only sound being his hitching breath and the quiet repetition of his denial. The division heads staring at him in shock, surprised by the sudden eruption of emotion from the seemingly quiet boy. Gozu was the first to recover as he stepped out of his place and moving towards the crying child.

"Jun-"

"I didn't do it...I didn't do it..." Jun flinched as the large man stepped close to him, repeating his words over and over as he continued to cry silently, his rapid breathing more like hyperventilating as his complexion seemed to become more flushed.

"I believe it's time for a brief recess." Tengan spoke up, deciding to relieve the tense situation.

"Chairman-" The co-director began to object, going quiet as he received a glance from Tengan, Munakata begrudgingly speaking, "We'll take a ten minute recess."

"The bathroom is the third door on the left." The director said as he stood, looking towards the small child. Before the other adults could question why he said it Jun suddenly sprang out of his seat, hand over his mouth as he dashed to the door. Followed by a concerned Gozu, leaving the other confused division heads in the room.


End file.
